


Gabe/Victoria Onstage Shenanigans

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first week of this tour, Gabe catches her hand at the end of it and brushes a kiss across her knuckles before he struts back to the center of the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe/Victoria Onstage Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be for an [](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/44504.html?thread=7796184#t7796184): "Gabe/Victoria, on-stage shenanigans." I had vague ideas about using a lyric from Gym Class Heroes' "Seven Weeks" as a title, but then I got stuck on what would happen next. It also seemed like it would need more than seven weeks, and the sections were uneven. I never did decide which song should be the song for the specific bit, so you get just my bracketed placeholder.

Week One

Victoria's used to the dancing bit they do for "Guilty Pleasure," and the elaborate bows they make to each other. The first week of this tour, Gabe catches her hand at the end of it and brushes a kiss across her knuckles before he struts back to the center of the stage.

*

Week Two

The kissing of her hand stays, and with every show, it becomes easier, more practiced.

The second week of tour, Gabe kneels at her feet. He does that fairly often, but this time he slides his hand up the inside of her leg from her ankle to the bottom of her skirt.

Victoria's too startled to do anything more than look down at him. He flashes her a grin and gets up.

"The romance is gone," Ryland laments after the show. "Gabe never feels me up on stage anymore."

Gabe smirks across the dressing room at Victoria. Because he's Gabe, she figures out he's playing some kind of game.

*

Week Three

The third week of tour, Victoria ups the ante. Gabe kneels at her feet and runs his hand up her leg. Instead of just playing at him and letting him get up, she steps in closer, her foot between his knees, almost but not quite touching him, and she looks down at him until he gets over his shock - it doesn't take long - and stands up.

*

Week Four

Gabe sings a verse of "[SONG]" while standing behind Victoria, one arm around her waist, his hand hidden from the crowd by her keytar. She's wearing a skirt and top instead of a dress, and his thumb slips under her waistband, strokes across her skin for the full length of the verse.

*

Week Five

Gabe kneels, and before he can touch her, Victoria steps closer, her feet on the outside of his legs this time. He has to lean back to keep looking up at her instead of getting his face buried in the folds of her dress.

*

Week Six

Victoria's wearing a dress, which means Gabe can't get to her skin this time. Instead, he slides his hand up her stomach, in clear view of the audience, and stops just below her breasts.


End file.
